The present invention concerns an improved spike tool particularly intended to dig into slippery surfaces, such as ice and the like and comprising a spike holder connected with means whereby the tool may be attached to a hand. The resulting tool is of a kind that may always be at hand and is readily available, should immediate life saving operations be necessary to rescue persons involved in various activities on unsafe ice or slippery beach rocks, such as during sports fishing and other outdoor activities.
Various embodiments of tools of this kind are already known, all of them suffering, however, from such structural deficiencies that they are not strong enough to take the considerable forces needed in life saving operations, in addition to which the tool working position is such as to prevent efficient utilization.